


Marked Man

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has temporary toys as they discuss options.





	

They are Hux’s newest gift for him. Kylo isn’t sure he’d like anything permanently through his skin, though he likes the idea of marks that last. Until they come to some conclusion on that topic, Hux bought him some beautiful clamps. Shaped like blossoming flowers, a flare of silver metal across his chest. 

Hux applied them so sweetly, pulling the nipple to firm attention with lips and teeth. Tugging them proud, stroking the too-sensitive flesh. The first kiss of the pads as it closed into place sent pain so fiercely through him as to make his head light and woozy, and he’d held onto Hux’s shoulders for fear of falling off. It dulled, after a moment, to a pulsing, throbbing bliss as his heart pumped blood past the constriction on his skin.

He could only imagine how much more it would hurt to puncture him there, and he’s half-convinced they’d rip anything _out_ , which is the real problem. So maybe this is a good compromise, though he’s still holding out for some mark, or brand of ownership, to seal their deal.

The second one he’s ready for, and he’s flinching even under the wet-tongued kisses. It still hurts, but maybe a bit less. Heavy, pulling down, and making his whole chest blaze. 

They look so beautiful, pinched into pain. The metal drops hanging below, caught together by a silver chain. He doesn’t understand what that’s really for until Hux’s lips wrap around it and tug.

And then he fucking knows, because he’s yowling in bliss. 

Hux is already hard inside of him, and Kylo doesn’t know how the man hasn’t started to fuck him already. He’s felt every twitch, and done all he can to clench and tease him, but Hux has remained resolutely still as he decorated his beloved. 

Much to Kylo’s annoyance.

The chain is dropped from lips, and Hux puts one finger under it, teasing more lightly.

“Now you can move,” he says.  


Kylo smiles, and grabs hold of Hux’s shoulders. He needs it so badly, and now he can make good use of the shaft splitting him wide. His knees brace as he starts to ride him as hard as he can, his eyes going shock-wide at the first crack of the crop he’d forgotten Hux had. It stings, and then the nipple-clamps are pulled tighter, and he’s on fire from both ends.

“Hux!”  


“ _What was that_?”  


“ **Sir!”**  


Damn, he’d lost every sense of decorum at the sting, and he ducks his head apologetically at the slip. He’s cracked again - harder - and he realises he stopped moving. He rectifies it immediately, even though there’s a falter in his arousal, a skipped moment where fear floods more than the sensation can.

“Don’t do it again, and you’re forgiven,” Hux tells him.  


He needs to know that. Needs to know he’s not lost everything. He nods in gratitude for the gift of forgiveness, and starts to ride his cock all the keener. His hands claw into Hux’s shoulders (he has permanent permission do so), and he lets a little whimper burst out at the sparking pain from the clamps.

“You love it, don’t you?”  


Kylo nods. He does. The pain, the humiliation, the way even his movements are no longer his own. The knowledge that Hux will take care of him, the surety of his strict rule. He loves it all, and he lets his eyes glance up, allows a soft smile to break his face.

“Yes, Sir.”  


“You love knowing you belong to me, don’t you?”  


“ _Yes, Sir_.” It’s why he values every scratch, every bruise. The pain is gloriously bright in his head, but more so is the knowledge it will _linger_.  


He’s owned, all the way inside, all the way outside. Hux could order him to deep-throat his lit saber, and there’s possibly even a chance he’d be half way to doing it before his hand was stopped.

He _loves_ him. He **trusts** him. And as he buggers himself senseless on his beautiful, fat cock? He howls in pain at the chain that peals fresh cries.

Kylo wants it. Whatever it is, he _wants_ it. 

And he’s going to keep begging until Hux’s name is stamped so deeply into his skin that even acid wouldn’t burn it out.


End file.
